Various automobiles include storage areas below vehicle seats where such storage areas can include drawers, bins, and other similar containers. Such containers can be directly attached to the frame of a seat and secured thereto. Movements of the seat can, in certain situations, be transferred to the container, such that the container also experiences movement during operation of the vehicle and/or use of the corresponding vehicle seat.